witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pilgrimage
|Image = Places Shrine of Melitele.png |Chapter = 2 |Location = Swamp |Given by = Gramps |Reward = up to 2500 XP |Related = The Cannibal |ID = q2004_toshrine }}A Pilgrimage is an optional quest in Chapter II which Geralt can undertake after meeting Gramps near the landing in the swamp. Walkthrough Gramps, a man that seems as old and lonely as the swamp itself, waits helplessly along the rocky road near the docks. He awaits the muscle of some kind stranger, so to speak, to offer him their assistance. No good deed goes unpunished. Notes * You have the option of telling Gramps to "piss off", rather than taking this quest. This does not have any negative effects on this or other quests. You can even go back and take the quest after telling him to piss off. * Depending on when you do this quest, there is a high probability that you will encounter the Coccacidium on the way to the shrine, so be prepared. * Taking Gramps for a grand tour of the swamp before going to the shrine will net all sorts of interesting things. He will give Geralt the chronologically first journal entry for the Mage's tower, the recipes for Maribor Forest and King and Queen and numerous other pieces of advice. Taking the long way around is most profitable. * You may additionally take Gramps all the way to the Druids' grove to initiate a conversation about "Places of Power". Although interesting, this does not seem to result in any Journal or Quest entry. * Be careful, when you finish the journey you are given two dialogue options. While it seems more important to ask about Berengar, when choosing this option you will lose access to the other one. If you choose the other option, the question about Berengar will be asked automatically afterwards, so this is the wiser choice. * Another warning: starting this quest before speaking to Yaren Bolt and getting the quest Flowers and Gold from him will prevent Gramps to give the recipe for Perfume. Although you can get the recipe somewhere else, you'll miss out on Gramps vivid description. Bugs *If you stumble upon Gramps' hut, be careful not to go near the table inside, which triggers The Cannibal quest prematurely and prevents you from completing A Pilgrimage. (And if you haven't started A Pilgrimage yet, you can't start it after discovering the cannibalism either.) If you are careful, his hut can still be entered and looted safely, but do save before attempting it. Hug the walls and avoid the meat on the table. *If you enter the cave while Gramps is following you, there is a chance he will not be waiting for you outside when you return. He can then be found again near the ferryman, but he will not follow you anymore. Also, he will be stuck in the cave conversation and you will be unable to talk to him about anything else. **This bug persists between zone switching, so you will need to reload a previous save, possibly from hours ago. Affected side quests you will be unable to complete if this happens: A Pilgrimage, Flowers and Gold, and The Cannibal. **If you are patient, you might still be able to try and fix this without reloading, by pushing and shoving him all the way to the Three Islands and he will follow you again (and you can complete the full pilgrimage quest). You can also shove him to a local with monsters and when you get in combat he gonna start to run afraid, so after you kill the monsters he may follow you again (other reports say the last does not work). You can use monsters to scare him towards the shrine. **The best course of action is only entering the cave after you have finished A Pilgrimage. *A message he says near his hut can detach from him, appearing to float in thin air. The message is also muted. A screenshot and more details are on the talk page. Phases Escort The old man that wants people to call him Gramps asked me to escort him to the Melitele shrine in the swamps. I must follow him and make sure nothing happens to him. I must escort Gramps to the Melitele shrine. (200 XP) The Vodyanoi Cult Gramps told me about a strange cult of the brickmakers. They worship creatures called the vodyanoi and they communicate with them through items the leave on the altar. I must follow Gramps all the way to the Melitele shrine. I must escort Gramps to the Melitele shrine. (200 XP, location: Clay Pits) The Tomb Gramps told me that wild dogs turned the cave into their den. Despite that, it may prove to be an interesting place as somewhere in the dark here is a tomb with a vran treasure. Gramps set off to continue his journey. I must follow him. I must escort Gramps to the Melitele shrine. (200 XP, location: Cave) The Tower Walking past an old tower, Gramps told me gossip about it. Since its owner's death, no one has managed to get inside. In order to do it, one has to place special runes on appropriate pedestals. Gramps vigorously got back to his journey. I must guard him. I must escort Gramps to the Melitele shrine. (200 XP + Mage's tower journal entry, location: Mage's Tower) Celandine Gramps told me how to use the celandine. I memorized his lecture and I will try to make potions using this plant. I hope the chapel is not far away. I must escort Gramps to the Melitele shrine. (200 XP + formulae for Maribor Forest and King and Queen, location: Three Islands, northwest of the Clay Pits) The Shrine I escorted Gramps to the Melitele shrine. Let the good old man pray in peace. I took Gramps safely to the Melitele shrine. Berengar As I was leaving Gramps, he told me that he had met Berengar. The witcher was interested in the druids' Elemental Circle and the tower ruins. The druids should know more about this. Gramps invited me to his house as well. Perhaps I should accept his offer one day? Gramps asked me to pay him a visit. (1500 XP)cs:Do svatyně de:Pilgerfahrt es:Un Peregrinaje hu:Zarándoklat it:Pellegrinaggio pl:Pielgrzymka ru:Паломничество Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests